


Soft Kisses and Star Trek

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: June Birthday Bash [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Couch Cuddles, Don’t copy to another site, Finger Nail Painting, M/M, Netflix and Chill, mentions of Star Trek, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: “Can I paint your nails?” and “You look good in my shirt.”It's Date night and Neji's can't wait. Good things do come to those that wait.





	Soft Kisses and Star Trek

It is date night and Neji can’t wait for Shikamaru to get home. Usually, they go out, Shikamaru always treating him, making him feel special. Not tonight though, tonight is Netflix and Chill. All that they are going to do is watch loads of Star Trek, drink soda eat popcorn and just cuddle on the couch and Neji can’t wait. Neji has been waiting all week for this, they don’t have to get up in the morning. There are no prior commitments, they can stay up all night long. It’s like a sleepover, except for the fact that they already live together. It doesn’t matter, all that matters is the warmth of Shikamaru pressed into his back while Kirk gets shot and Bones and Spock come and save the day.

Neji has already spent the last hour turning their living room into a pillow fort, tucking pillows here and there slipping blankets over the couch, he doesn’t want to leave this room unless he has too. Neji hummers the thought that it’s almost like he is nesting. With a soft chuckle, he thinks that all he would need is Shikamaru’s clothing to complete it if it were a nest. It’s not and Neji continues to remind himself that he can’t go into heat, that he will never nest. At least not like a normal omega would, he supposes that this is the closest that he will ever get to it, it’s okay though. He reminds himself, Shikamaru loves him anyways. He knows why he can’t go into heat and it doesn’t stop Shikamaru from loving him any less.

With their living room turned into a pile of pillows and blankets, it truly was a wonder that Neji could cover the whole room with all the pillows that Shikamaru has. In fact, Neji notes that Shikamaru tends to go out and get more and more blankets and pillows every time he goes shopping. As if Shikamaru’s Alpha nature demands he has enough items for Neji to use for nesting, even though he knows that Neji will never be able to nest. It makes Neji all warm inside and he can’t help but smile at the mess he has made. Neji set about changing into something more comfortable, there will be no need for him to wear his usual tight-lipped clothing. It’s only going to be Shikamaru, he won't care what he is wearing. So Neji can’t stop himself from rooting through Shikamaru’s clothing and finding one of his warn shirts. Slipping it on and everything else off.

Shikamaru’s shirt is only a little longer than his own, and as such doesn’t really cover much. His ass still peaks out so does his cock, but Neji isn’t that worried. He isn’t going to be opening the door anytime soon tonight is for the comfort. He can’t help but check the clock after he is changed staring down the minutes until Shikamaru gets off work and finds his way home to his loving arms.

Neji is pulled out of his thoughts as the phone rings. He twitches ever so slightly before picking it up.

“Hello.”

There is a soft hum, “I was going to pick up something for dinner, what did you want?”

“Pizza?”

Shikamaru laughs softly, “Was that a question or a statement.”

Neji let out a huff, “I want Pizza Shikamaru.”

“As you wish. I’ll be home in an hour. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Neji hummed to himself as he brushes his hair out of his eyes before heading back to their living room. Along his way, Neji grabs some of his nail polish before flopping down in their living room enjoying the softness that the pillows provide. Neji doesn’t know how long he sits there painting his nails with the tv running softly in the background. His body on autopilot while his mind wanders waiting for the arrival of his partner.

Neji is so lost in his mind that he doesn’t hear the front door open and close as Shikamaru comes in with two boxes of steaming hot pizza. He doesn’t even respond to the hello or the pizza being placed down in front of him. Neji only comes out of his mind daze when Shikamaru presses a kiss on to his forehead.

“Don’t you look adorable.”

Neji blinks up at him and smiles, “Movie time?”

Another kiss to his head, “Let me shower first and then we can eat pizza and watch movies.”

Neji nods his head in agreement watching his boyfriend head off to their shower. Once the shower starts Neji gets up and heads to their kitchen. His freshly painted toenails sparkle in the light. It makes the red look lusher. Neji can’t help but curl his nails as he walks.

While Shikamaru is showering Neji pulls down the disposable plates and pulls out the pop that he got on his way home from work. There is also some beer in the fridge that Naruto likes to drink; Neji can’t stand the stuff, but he can’t find it in himself to throw the crap out. After all, Naruto did buy it and when he comes over, he does drink it. Neji wonders if he should have bought some alcohol. He shakes his head; tonight, isn’t for drinking. Tonight, is for cuddles and movies and teasing. Something that Neji is sure he will probably regret later, but at this point in time, he couldn’t be damned.

Neji buzziest himself around the kitchen and living room, taking the plates and the cup out for them to use he also gets the popcorn in the machine so that when the times comes all they have to do is start it up and they will have popcorn within minutes.

Neji jumps slightly as Shikamaru taps his ass. “Someone is being a tease, no underwear.”

Neji huffs, “I could be wearing underwear, it could be a thong.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he presses into the back of Neji slipping his hand underneath Neji’s top to fondle him, “If it’s invisible.”

Neji flushes ever so slightly before rocking back against Shikamaru, pressing his ass into his cock. He does it several times before he stops and swats at Shikamaru’s hand, “No, cuddles and movie.”

Shikamaru chuckles but obliges removing his hand and kissing the side of Neji’s neck, “Says the man in my shirt and nothing else.”

Neji hums happily, “Ah, you know I love to tease.”

Shikamaru rolls his eyes again and moves towards the living room, “You might regret that once I’m allowed to touch again.”

Neji catches up and with him swaying his hips as he strolls into the living room once more planting himself down in the middle of the fort. Shikamaru smiles and kisses him again softly, “You made a lovely little nest for us to sit in.”

Neji preens moving slightly so allow Shikamaru space next to him. Neji reaches for the pizza while Shikamaru gets Netflix up and running putting on the next episode. Shikamaru raises an eyes brow noting that he’s missed a few episodes but doesn’t comment. They settle into a comfortable silence as Star Trek plays. As the night goes on Neji crawls ever closer to Shikamaru.

They get up every now and then, the bathroom breaks more popcorn. It’s a sense of perfectness that nothing can break. Neji likes times like this when it is just Shikamaru and him. Where there aren’t any expectations and he doesn’t have to be anything more than Shikamaru’s perfect Omega resting in his Alpha’s arms. It’s nice and warm and everything that he could ever wish for.

It’s during the middle of an episode that Neji hums a little giddy like, “Can I paint your nails?”

Shikamaru blinks for a second before chuckling, “Sure. Whatever color you want.”

Neji slips up to gather up his nail polish before slipping back down into Shikamaru’s arms pulling Shikamaru’s hands into his lap. Neji debates using the bright pink but he doesn’t want Shikamaru to get bullied at work for something that he did. It’s odd painting his nails, something that Neji doesn’t even do to himself. He doesn’t like being stereotyped, he is stronger and far tougher than most male Omega’s, and because of that, he doesn’t usually go for things that would be associated with an Omega. Shikamaru, on the other hand, doesn’t mind. He lets Neji put makeup on him and he lets him paint his nails. He doesn’t take it off and wears it to work.

Neji has never heard anything bad about it, but he still doesn’t like to press his luck. Getting to doll up his Alpha for fun is something that he doesn’t want to lose. As Neji is painting on a thick coat of blue he bites his lip before asking, “Does it bother you that I don’t wear this stuff outside of the house?”

Shikamaru doesn’t answer for a second and Neji begins to worry his lip between his teeth harder, “No. I know that you aren’t comfortable wearing polish on your fingers or even make-up. It’s okay, and if or when you become comfortable with your own body to wear it outside, I’ll support that just as I support you not wearing it. I know you like painting me up, and that’s fine.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, and I will support you in any choices that you make.” Shikamaru moves his non-painted hand up thumbing over Neji’s left nipple, “I supported this,” his thumb catches on the hoop making Neji gasp, “did I?”

Neji lets out a breathless, “Yes.”

Shikamaru smirks and kisses the top of Neji’s head before setting his hand back down in Neji’s lap, “Then why wouldn’t I support anything else that you chose?”

He presses another kiss to the side of Neji’s neck, “I love you how you are, no matter how you look or how you hold yourself in public or how you act in private. All of you is mine as all of me is yours. We belong to one another and how you look is up to you. You need not prove anything to me, and I’m not going to stop you from your fun. That’s how I show you I love you. You do know that; I love you so much Neji. All of you.”

Neji bites his lip once more before turning in Shikamaru’s lap before kissing him roughly on the lips. As he pulls back, he mummer, “I love you too.”

Shikamaru kisses his nose, “Now paint the other hand. Can’t have it half done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for all of you're love and support as well as reading. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr; Ggeri Sminth if you would like to chat or see what I might be up too. As always don't forget to Comment and Kudo! Thanks! ^^
> 
> Ggeri <3


End file.
